


No Title

by Sammy0416



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy0416/pseuds/Sammy0416
Summary: O漂移引诱A飞翼（。飞翼载具形态注意。非常非常非常短。





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑abo爽文，ooc严重，去年群里的接龙产物。

“飞翼，你……你发情期到了吗？”

漂移此刻坐在飞行器的座舱内，周身逐渐上升的信息素水平让剑客的机体向处理器发出了警告，他检测了一番自己的机体，信息素水平还牢牢控制在标准。飞翼没出声，但他一向平稳的飞行中突然猛烈地晃动了一下，漂移微笑起来，他知道自己猜对了，而且芯中也有了某些对付他恋人的小办法。

剑客小小地挪动了一下后挡板，试图调动回忆起和恋人对接时的快感刺激，身后接口还贪恋着被粗大输出管贯穿时的感觉，漂移不禁从发声器溢出细小叹息，正式开始了他的小计谋。

手指带着色情抚慰意义地抚过面前与身侧一个个旋钮与按键，并拢双腿将操纵杆夹在大腿之间轻轻磨蹭着，飞行器发动机猛然加大轰鸣的反应让漂移更加下定决心要好好回报他的爱侣，他调整了一下姿势，跪在了座椅上，将上半身俯下去，脑袋正好凑到操纵杆上方，于是剑客伸出舌尖，在操纵杆顶端舔了一下。

“漂移，停下。”

剑客轻笑一声，没有理会音频接收器里的声音，他张开嘴，开始逐渐吞入那根冰冷的柱体。紧闭内膜被硬生生撑开，毫无生气的异物压迫着摄入管管口，顶弄着那里的细小传感节点。漂移发出一声呜咽将操纵杆从口中退出来，沾满电解液的柱体滑过漂移俊秀面甲，湿漉漉的痕迹无声中为这场单方面挑逗加入几分淫靡意味。他一只手握住操纵杆根本，偏过头雕开始舔吻起来，在杆身上落下轻柔亲吻，另一只手则探到身后去，轻巧解开后挡板按扣后轻轻按压着接口周围的阻尼叶。白色跑车很快便进入了状态，他开始轻声喘息起来。

“飞翼……飞翼……”

飞行器再一次震颤起来，不断飙高的alpha信息素也成为漂移更好的催情剂。接口经过爱抚已经逐渐开始渗出润滑液，滑过大腿，流进装甲接缝。剑客伸入一根手指，在一个个蹭过对接管道内的传感节点时不由自主地发出一阵拖长音的、满足的呻吟。漂移又加了一根手指进入接口，两根手指分剪着拓开接口，指腹蹭过里头的一个凸起时，跑车不禁“嗯——”地呻吟出声，灼热吐息全部喷吐在操纵杆上，剑客抽出之前深埋在接口的手指，撸了一把那冰冷操纵杆，随后调转机体方向，背对着那些仪表盘与旋钮按键。

漂移双手撑在座椅上，抬高臀部，将湿漉漉的接口顶在那根操纵杆头部，轻轻来回磨蹭着。剑客在呻吟喘息间开口询问。

“……啊…飞翼，你说，这里能不能吞进去…？”

 

-不知道会不会有tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会找时间写完，咳


End file.
